


Laurie's Dreams

by nocowardsoul



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie fantasizes about marrying Jo.  For the comment_fic community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurie's Dreams

He dreams of the day. They'll have the wedding in Grandfather's garden with Mr. March to officiate. Meg and Amy will be bridesmaids, and Beth if she wants, though Laurie expects she won't. Jo shall have a new dress - quite an expensive one if he has his way - and the sun will shine on her hair as they become husband and wife.

He dreams of the night. Of undressing his beautiful Jo by candlelight, divesting her of gown and petticoats and stockings. And she'll remove his waistcoat and shirt and trousers until all their layers are stripped away. Then he'll kiss her, and lay her on his bed, and take her breath away.

He only hopes that Jo's dreams align with his.


End file.
